Kristall
Kristalle sind wiederkehrende Gegenstände aus der The Legend of Zelda-Reihe. Die Verwendung der Kristalle ist in alle auftretende Zelda-Spiele unterschiedlich. Häufig werden Kristalle als eine Art Gefängnis für Charaktere gehalten und auf eine andere Weise dienen sie dazu Menschen zu versiegeln oder zu bannen. Auftritte ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Impa überreicht Link sechs Kristalle, die Link auf sechs Statuen in sechs Paläste an verschiedene Stellen anbringen muss. Hat Link alle sechs Kristalle an verschiedenen Statuen der Paläste platziert, so verschwindet die magische Wand vor dem Eingang des großen Palastes, wodurch Link sich Zutritt in das Dungeon verschaffen kann. Link kann im großen Palast das Triforcefragment des Mutes finden, um Zelda aus ihrem Schlaf zu wecken. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past leftDie Sieben Maiden, Nachfahren der Sieben Weisen, die Ganon aus der lichten Welt verbannt haben, wurden von Agahnim verschleppt und letztendlich in Kristalle eingesperrt. Diese Kristalle befinden sich in sieben Dungeons der Schattenwelt. Um die Sieben Maiden zu befreien, muss Link die sieben Dungeons der Schattenwelt aufsuchen und dort die Wächter besiegen. Später werden alle Maiden, auch Prinzessin Zelda, befreit und sie helfen Link, indem sie die große Barriere, die Ganons Turm umgibt, zerstören. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening leftDie Kristalle sind in Dungeons sowie in versteckte Höhlen zu finden. Diese blockieren den Weg und verhindern Links Fortschreiten. Um diese aus dem Weg zu räumen, muss Link mit Pegasus-Stiefel gegen die Kristalle rennen. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' und Majora's Mask In beide Spielen erscheint ein Kristall, um Link nach finale Kämpfe gegen Endgegner aus Dungeons zu warpen. Interessanterweise erscheint in Ocarina of Time ein Kristall im Erwachsensein von Link. Noch vor dem Zeitsprung erscheint ein Lichtstrahl, der Link als Kleinkind aus Dungeons warpt. Vor dem Ende von Ocarina of Time wird Prinzessin Zelda in ein Kristall eingeschlossen und von Ganondorf entführt. Die drei magischen Gegenstände Dins Feuerinferno, Farores Donnersturm und Nayrus Umarmung haben eine Form eines Kristalls. Diese drei Kristalle besitzen unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten. ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages In der Mondscheingrotte findet Link vier Kristalle, die er zerstören muss, imdem er sie mit seinem Schwert zerstört oder mit dem Blasrohr. Hat Link alle Kristalle zerstört, so stürtzt der mittlere Teil des Dungeons runter und Link kann im Dungeon fortschreiten. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons leftNachdem General Onox Din entführt, schließt Onox Din in einem Kristall ein. Im Kampf gegen Onox benutzt er Din als Schutzschild. Er setzt den Kristall vor sich und wenn Link den Kristall mit seinem Schwert, bekommt er einen elektrischen Schlag. Link muss mit dem Stab der Jahreszeiten auf den Kristall schlagen, damit der Kristall nicht als Schutzschild missbraucht wird. Nun kann Link Onox weiterhin mit Wirbelattacken angreifen. In der Schwert und Schild-Höhle findet Link Eiskristalle, die er von Raum zu Raum transportieren kann. Die Eiskristalle müssen durch Löcher am Boden geworfen werden. Diese fallen dann ein Raum tiefer, wo sich heiße Lava befindet. Die Kristalle gefrieren die Lavaflächen, wodurch Link auf der Eisfläche ohne Probleme laufen kann, was Links Fortschreiten im Dungeon erweitert. Wenn Link ein Eiskristall verliert, kann er zu der Fundstelle zurückkehren und er findet dort weitere Kristalle. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Die Sieben Maiden sind am Anfang des Spieles in Kristalle eingeschlossen. Hat Link die Barrieren der Finsternis zerstört, so können sich die gefangenen Maiden aus der Gefangenschaft befreien. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Zelda geht durch das Zeitportal und reist durch die Vergangenheit. Zelda erzählt Link die Geschichte über Hylia und über den Todbringer und sie schließt sich selbst in einem Kristall ein. Kategorie:Items aus: Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Items aus: Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:Items Kategorie:Items aus: Skyward Sword Kategorie:Items aus: Majora's Mask Kategorie:Items aus: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Items aus: Link's Awakening Kategorie:Items aus: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Kategorie:Items aus: A Link to the Past Kategorie:Items aus: Four Swords Adventure